


The Father's Day Story No One Asked For

by Codeluluchan



Series: Garycato Week [5]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: Little Cato should really listen to the others when they tell him not to listen to Gary's crazy schemes





	The Father's Day Story No One Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely cheesy, so cheesy I wish I had wine but I'll stick with the whiskey in my freezer.

Garycato Week Day 5: Fluff

Gary snuck up to Little Cato’s bed, the small feline like alien snoozing softly, with a wide excited grin on his face. 

“Lil Caaatttooo…..Lil CAAaaattoooo…..WAKE UP!” The orange colored fur stood on end, he could see the claws unsheathe, ready to dig into their owners attacker. He stops, seeing his grinning face Little Cato deflates from his tense posture.

“What the crap Gary?”

“Ah ah, language.”

“You don’t care.”

“No I don’t, ANYWAY you and I need to head to the kitchen.” Little Cato looks to the timer on the wall perplexed.

“It’s not time to get up, why are YOU awake? If H.U.E. decides to get you up earlier it’s not MY problem” he informs trying to roll over but Gary jumps onto his bed to stop him.

“No you HAVE to get up, today’s important!”

“Are we destroying the Lord Commander today?”

“Nooo, it’s Fathers Day!”

“What’s that?” Gary gave an audible gasp, dramatically bringing both his hand up to his mouth.

“It’s like… one of the must have child father bonding holidays EVER!”

“Well we didn’t exactly throw parties with The Lord Commander” he deadpans.

“That’s just evil” he comments, squinting his eyes in contempt.

“No duh Gary, so what’s Fathers Day and why should I care?”

“Well little bro, Fathers Day is when kids spend the day doing stuff for their dad. Something about appreciating the one’s who gave you life, there’s a Mothers Day too but you don’t really have to worry about that. SO, I thought you’d like to do something for Avocato” Little Cato thinks for a moment.

“How do I get him anything though? We’re pretty much wanted all over the quadrant” he points out, seeming unhappy by the fact.

“True true true, however I have heard parents usually appreciate hand made things, and that my young bro-cat, is why I am here” he provides, striking a heroic pose.

“I think I’m old enough to color inside the lines” he quips.

“Are you? I’m not really sure how your species age thing works.”

“Dude, I can hack into a computer faster than you can flirt with my dad” Gary blushes but pushes the feeling to the side.

“Okay, you got me there, but even if you could get into KVN’s robot mind” he pauses, regarding the young Ventrexian curiously.

“I won’t do it.”

“Spend some more time with him you’ll change your mind, anyway it doesn’t change the fact that you are too short to reach the stove.”

“We’re going to cook him something?”

“It’s a classic Father’s Day tradition, making him breakfast in bed, come on” he jumps off the bed running out of the room. Little Cato rolls out, putting on some clothes and doing a quick run through of his basic morning routine. By the time he made it to the kitchen the human had already gotten out eggs, milk, and bacon. Scanning the room he saw Gary rummaging through the pantry to pull out a box of pancake mix.

“Do you even know how to cook?”

“NO HE DOESN’T” H.U.E. chimed in.

“How hard can pancakes be? Besides, we have Mooncake helping us” he reasons, pointing towards the floating green planet destroyer wearing a traditional chef’s hat.

“Chookity.”

“Why not get Quinn to help?” Gary’s eyes float to the left drudging up a memory.

 

Gary walks down the silver halls, coming to the door he was looking for he opens it, disappearing into the room. His voice booms out the doorway.

“HEY QUINN WANNA HELP-“ an ‘oof’ noise was sounded out, his body quickly being flung out the door and hitting the wall leaving him groaning on the floor.

 

“She thought I could handle it, come on let’s get cooking.” 

Avocato slowly woke up, oticing the spot next to him empty of a certain loud-mouthed human. Groaning he lifted his body from the bed, joints stiff and mind hazy. Through the fog of sleep his ears picked up the sound of clanging, faint but noticeable, making him instinctively move to investigate. He stands in front of the kitchen doors, contemplating his next course of action as more clanging and what he guessed was splashing sounded through the door.

“I could go back to bed, forget I heard anything and will have plausible deniability” a loud crash makes him jump.

“Dangit Gary!” Avocato groans.

“Unless my son is involved, then I’ll just hear about it later” reluctantly he enters to find his son, his lover, and Mooncake covered in thick white fluids. Each of them frozen wide eyed in varied stages of distress.

“Gary who let you near the stove?”

“Morning Bro-babe, no wait, not morning, go back to bed.”

“No, why?” Gary grunts in resignation.

“BeCAUSE it was SUPPOSED to be a surprise but you can’t have a surprise if you SEE the surprise” he plops down onto the chair pouting, leaving Little Cato to explain.

“We, um, Gary told me it was Father’s Day and we were going to make you breakfast in bed” Avocato could tell by his crossed arms and the reddening ears that he was a bit bashful admitting this. Avocato could only smile as he was able to make sense of the scene, truly touched by the gesture.

“Thank you, I couldn’t have asked for a better gesture, how about you go get cleaned up, I’ll have H.U.E. make some eggs…if theres any left, and we can spend the day hanging out. And for future, NEVER let Gary try making anything more complicated than a sandwich” Little Cato’s ears perked up happily, nodding he took off towards his room leaving him with the goo covered human. He walks over to sit next to him, ignoring the mess he puts an arm around his waist to pull him closer. He leans in to drag his tongue across the pale blushing cheek, lapping up the sweet batter.

“Keep that up and I will be intruding on Father Son bonding” Gary warns.

“Since when did you keep track of holiday’s that aren’t your birthday?”

“Since my boyfriend was a father and every father should enjoy Father’s Day, just as much as every kid should enjoy making Father’s Day happen” he adds a bit sadly. Avocato put a comforting pressure onto his side, nuzzling his nose into the curvature of his neck.

“Thank you” he whispers, Gary smiles and hugs back, burying his face into his furry head.


End file.
